


Sorceress Kagome

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's turns out to be a sorceress and the daughter of a powerful woman. What will become of her now that she is under Sesshoumaru's service?Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story in 2003. It is posted on my account on FF.net. I am posting it over here as I revise it. I decided to revise it to see if I wanted to continue it. My writing style has definitely changed since 2003.

This story idea was born after watching the Scorpion King with the Rock and Kelly Hu in it. This takes place right before Kaijinbo shows up with the sword Sesshoumaru has commissioned  
Kagome was pretending she was a regular priestess. Inuyasha had just got through killing Goshinki a few days ago and the group was waiting for Totosai to return a repaired tetsuiga. It was also his human night.

'Why couldn't I have stopped it? I mean I could have being a sorcerer and all but I don't want anyone to find out as all kinds of demons would try and use my powers' Kagome thought before having another vision where Goshinki's fangs had been used to wield a sword and it was coming this way.

''I'm going into the forest. I'll be back in a second,'' she said and after she made it a good ways away from her friends she made her clothes change so that she was now wearing a belly dancer sort of outfit. Her breast and butt were covered in red silky material. She had gold beads dangling down to her belly button from her bra. She had two strips of material that came out from a string around her waist to her ankles.(if you've ever seen the Scorpion King then you'll know what kind of outfit)Her fingernails were a shiny emerald green and she had gold coloring on her arms with black kanji written all over and had a silver circlet around her head with a emerald star dangling on her forehead. Her hair also had emerald highlights throughout her hair. She also had bracelets on each leg that clanked when she moved. She also had an emerald stripe on each shoulder starting from the top of her shoulder that tapered off under each breast. Her golden sandals completed the look. After being changed into sorceress clothes she took off where she felt the energy coming from.

She had to hurry and finish this or the others might join in and fight or worse discover her secret. She stopped about three miles from the campsite and was completely surrounded by trees. A bright red light was speeding her way and she could make out the shape of a man and a sword. The man stopped several feet from her and raised the sword. When it was brought down Kagome brought her glowing white hand up to stop it.

''You are possessed and will be stopped,'' she stated. A flick of her hand at him had her flinging her power outwards and he fell. She heard gasps and turned to find her friends staring in shock at her.

''How the hell did you do that wench?'' Inuyasha asked. He was of the mindset that Kagome was weak. It was strange to see she had that kind of power. It also brought doubt into his mind but he pushed those thoughts away for another time.

''You're a sorceress aren't you? Why didn't you tell us?'' Sango looked at Kagome hoping that she trusted them enough. Kagome was like a sister to her and she would always stand by her side.

''I didn't want anyone to know, but now you that you know I might as well stay like this,'' Kagome then turned around and knocked Miroku out for trying to sneak up and grope her. ''We'll have to stay here until the owner of this sword shows up,'' she said looking at the sword that was giving off an incredibly evil aura.

''Why?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Just because I said so,'' Kagome said sitting down and getting comfortable. Though her clothes were very skimpy, she wasn't the least bit cold.

''Hey, Sango, how did you know what I was?'' Kagome asked.

''Because of what you're wearing,'' she replied.

''Oh'' Kagome said

''What kind of powers do you have though? I've only heard about sorceresses and they were said to hold great power but to be extinct,'' Sango inquired.

Kagome hung her head and when she rose back up there was a sad expression on her face. ''I am the last of my kind and as to my pow...''she was cut off as they felt a blast of power behind them. They turned to see the dragon that Sesshoumaru was always riding using a lightning attack on the sword. When the power died down they saw the sword was still there surrounded by a red demonic mist. Kagome was the first to gasp and turn to Inuyasha but to her relief he was hanyou again. Daylight was starting to appear over the horizon.

''How sad to be the last of your kind and to travel with a wretched half breed,'' Sesshoumaru stated. He had landed right beside the sword.

"Why the hell are you here Sesshoumaru? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He was nervous because that old coward still hadn't returned with his sword.

"I have come for the sword," Sesshoumaru stated. It was at that moment that they heard the sound of a cow.

"You must not touch the sword Sesshoumaru. The evil of the sword will overpower you," Toutosai stated as he landed. Without even looking at Inuyasha he tossed the newly reformed tetsuiga to him.

"As if I would be that weak, I am a lord," Sesshoumaru stated grasping the hilt of the sword. The group watched with baited breath as he drew the sword and held it in front of him. They were all shocked when the aura of Sesshoumaru swirled and pushed the sword's aura completely into submission.

"Draw your sword half breed. There is something that I wish to test," Sesshoumaru said. He then rushed at Inuyasha.

'Oh no! If they fight now Inuyasha will lose himself to his demon blood,' Kagome thought seeing a vision of Inuyasha's dead body.

Without thinking she willed a sword to appear and blocked Sesshoumaru’s. She had not had any time to brace herself for the impact so her legs were bent under the force and her two strips of cloth were touching the ground. When she looked into his face she saw him smirking.

''My my, a sorceress still alive. I thought the whole race was extinct. What luck! I'll obtain a new powerful sword and a sorceress in one day, '' Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'He knows. I must not submit or bow to him. To do so will give him power over me, 'she thought. Those who could get or force a sorceress to bow before them claimed them as their own and she would have to do what they said. 'I will not be anyone's' she thought angrily and pushed him back getting gasps from everyone around her. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened before he smirked again. ''I belong to no one!'' Kagome stated backing away as his fist meet her sword instead of her face. He received a shock for touching the sword. She then raised her sword to her side and faced Sesshoumaru. As soon as she settled into a battle stance her jewel glowed and her eyes clouded over. She was having another vision.

A dark chuckle escaped Sesshoumaru as this was the time to make her bow. 'Her power will be mine and she will be treated well if she behaves properly' Sesshoumaru thought. The first step was her submission. He charged but stopped short as there were tears coming from her eyes. 'What is she seeing,' was everyone's thought. 

Kagome finally opened her eyes and turned to face her friends. 'If i stay they will die' she thought. With tears streaming down her face she knew what she must just do. She only hoped everything turned out all right. 'I hope my friends can forgive me,' she thought.

''What's wrong Kagome-chan?'' Sango asked. Kagome glanced at her but turned around not being able to look at her with the vision of her disassembled body still fresh in her memory.

She was now facing Sesshoumaru. She took slow graceful steps towards him and all you could hear was the clank of her jewelry on her feet. She stopped in front of him and raised her sword to where it was parallel in front of her body. Everyone finally got a good look at her sword and stared at it. The sword and hilt were made of pure silver. There were two emerald diamonds with one in each side of the hilt.

Her name was written the length of the sword in a bright emerald color. It stood out and made the sword seem even more ethereal. She then twirled the sword to where it was pointed down and raised it up above her head as far up as she could raise it and then thrust it into the ground before kneeling before Sesshoumaru with her forehead touching the hilt of the sword. Her eyes were locked onto the ground. Her friends stared wide eyed and had their mouths agape.

Her submission was written in the arrogant look of triumph in Sesshoumaru's face and everyone finally comprehended what was happening. Kagome stood up only after she felt Sesshoumaru touch her head. She faced her friends one last time with tears in her eyes before she was grabbed and taken. No one had even a chance to react or say anything.

She closed her eyes to rest because she knew he would stop at some point and question her. She had resigned her own fate when she submitted to him. Her sword was held close to herself as she thought, 'At least he can't take my weapon away.'

Just as she had guessed he would, he stopped and put her down. She sat and crossed her legs and watched him do the same across from her. He held out his hand motioning for her to do the same and she held up her hand knowing what was going to happen. A solid gold charm bracelet that would make noise when she moved was put onto her hand. He placed it on her and sealed it with his acid. It had pure amethyst crescent moon charms dangling from the bracelet that signaled who she served.

''You will be treated well unless you give me reason. You will come to all my meetings with me and accompany me everywhere except when we bath but only a rock will separate us then,” he said leaving no room argument.

She bowed her head showing she would comply. ''Yes my lord,'' she wasn't really used to saying my lord to anyone and it came out weird. He smirked knowing she wasn't use to it. He could already tell she was a free spirit by nature.

''You do not have to call me my lord. Just Sesshoumaru will be fine given a few exceptions but do not overuse that. Is that clear?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' she said bowing her head knowing the questions were coming. She was grateful for the name thing. She knew that in a public situation she would have to address him formally but at least in private she would be spared that.

''How is it that you survived when the rest or your race died and what is your name?' he asked.

''My parents sent me to the future and blocked my powers until I turned 16 which was about 3 months ago. My name that everyone knows me by is Kagome Higurashi but my real name is Kagome Starlett. I have both full powers of a sorceress from my dad and full miko powers from my mother. My father's name was Masurumaru and my mom was...''she paused taking a deep breath before revealing her mother. ''Midoriko was the legendary miko of war and was also the creator of the shikon no tama which I must now put together,'' she said. No one knew this piece of information as she was very small when she was sent away.

His eyes widened slightly at this piece of information and then he looked at her sword and remembered his earlier attempts to touch it but it repelled him. ''Where did your sword come from?'' he asked looking at it.

She smiled and said, ''I created it out of my powers. Even a human cannot touch it as it responds to only me. I can make it disappear and appear with a simple mind command. My memory came back when I turned 16 and I created it then. This is the only time I've allowed someone to see it and live. It only comes out when I am forced to and there is a serious threat present,'' she stated. This was a compliment to Sesshoumaru in a way as she perceived him as a real threat and took him seriously.

He looked at her and knew that what she wore was typical of a sorceress. "Do you have any more clothes that are appropriate for a sorceress to wear besides that one?'' he asked. She smiled and nodded yes. ''Where are they?'' he stood up and turned to the side as she raised her hand. A small flash of light and a portal appeared.

''On the other side,'' she stated and picked her sword up and stepped into the portal. His first glimpse through the portal showed an extremely gorgeous room inside a cave.


	2. Chapter Two

'...'=thought ''...''=speech *...*Sesshy or Kags inner voice they'll use thought bars to speak -sess becomes ooc and so does kag a little

Sesshoumaru stared at the beauty of the cave as he entered. It seemed to have its own natural lighting with the crystals embedded in the walls and the crystal clear pond in the middle cave. There were two tunnels leading away from the pond that were light by torches after Kagome clapped her hands. At first he thought it was just the two of them alone in the cave but then he felt another. He turned to Kagome who was smiling. ''Woman, what is the other presence.''

She glared at him. ''My name is Kagome and the other presence would be my horse. Could she come with me? I won't slow you down so much then. I may have stamina but not speed like you,'' she asked. 

''What kind of horse?'' he asked. She smiled and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled a sharp, high pitch sound. He then heard something move from the left tunnel and out came the most beautiful horse he had seen. He was so surprised when he saw it he even allowed his mask to drop but for only a second. ''How is this possible?'' That was all he could think to ask.

''We are both the only ones of our kind still alive. She came to me one night wounded. I cared for her and she's been with me ever since. I am sure she will be happy to get some fresh air. I have kept her hidden here for her own protection. She rarely gets to go out. Her name is Blizzard. I must go get my clothes now, ''she said walking off into the right tunnel. Sesshoumaru almost could not believe what was in front of him. It was a unicorn. She was a very beautiful one as well. The hair, tail, and mane were solid silver while the horn and hooves were solid gold.

The horse pawed the ground before walking over to him to smell him. She then pushed her head up under his arm in a gesture asking to be petted. He ended up smiling unknowingly and pet the unicorn's hair. It was as smooth and soft. He stepped away just as he heard Kagome return. She had with her a small bag which was quickly put on Blizzard's saddle. She then climbed on. 

''Are you ready Sesshoumaru?'' At his nod, Kagome raised her hand and it glowed. A portal opened up and he went through followed closely by Kagome atop Blizzard. He turned back to make sure she was following before he started walking. They were headed towards his palace. It was early morning and it would take all day walking or half a day running for them to get there but he wanted to take his time to study his new servant. He knew he would have to fight to keep her but judging by how she fought against him he figured she could fight pretty well on her own. He wanted to know all about her before he got to the palace. He already figured he could put up with her attitude and the horse. She would live a long time since she was a sorceress and they could live forever if they were not killed just like demons.

He looked back to see her deep in thought. Her sword was strapped to her side with a thin piece of gold string that didn't even look like it could hold. He now noticed the bow and arrows strapped to her back as well. He slowed down and came in step with her. Questions had formed in his mind and he wanted the answers to them.

Kagome looked over at him. He must have wanted something since she didn’t notice anything else out of the ordinary. ''Yes?'' she asked.

"Where did you get the bow and arrows?'' he asked.

''They were my mothers, ''she said looking back at her bow. It was made out of solid gold with a piece of her father's emerald hair for the string. Her father had made half her arrows out of his magic and her mother made the other half with her powers. She missed her mother and wished to complete the jewel to set her soul free.''Sesshoumaru, what about the jewel shards and my responsibility to it? I must complete it or else terrible things will happen,'' she said.

He seemed to think before answering. ''We will search when there is time and whenever you sense one close. How many do you have as of now?'' he asked.

''I have exactly half of the jewel,'' she said touching it around her neck. ''Oh and Sesshoumaru there is a wolf demon by the name of Kouga who claims me as his woman. It’s not true but he's to stubborn to notice. He really is a good friend but a little slow,'' she said. 

''He will not touch you or claim you anymore as you are mine now and I will decide when you can mate,'' he resumed walking. Kagome let out a small breathe. Hopefully this would be enough to make Kouga back-off because nothing else had worked. 

Kagome snapped her head up causing Sesshoumaru to move his eyes sideways to see what was wrong. ''A jewel shard is up ahead in the next clearing. It's in a spider demon,'' she said looking at her lord. He nodded and they took off. He was surprised to see Blizzard keeping up. He watched as Kagome raised herself until she was crouched on both feet to the horse's back. ''I'll finish this as quickly as possible,'' she stated before urging Blizzard to go faster. It seemed to be a weak demon. As she came into the clearing she saw a huge spider eating part of another demon.


End file.
